FullMoon
by LyahLangley
Summary: Historia inspirada en una época donde los mitos de hombres lobos , vampiros y brujas. Mikasa es una joven que detesta su pueblo por ser tan supersticioso y chismoso, por lo que decide huir al bosque sin tener un rumbo fijo. Allí conoce a Levi, él era el hombre lobo que todos mencionaban, pero Mikasa se enteró de ello tiempo después... cuando ya estaba enamorada de él.


Cuando vives en un pueblo, es normal escuchar mitos, leyendas y rumores. Aún más si estás rodeado de bosques y apartado de las grandes ciudades.

Muchos de los vecinos piensan que existen las brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos y duendes, yo en particular, soy escéptica a eso, son cuentos totalmente estúpidos e inventados para asustar a los niños pequeños. Me llamo Mikasa y tengo diecinueve años, vivo sola en la cabaña de mis padres, ellos fallecieron hace dos meses por una extraña enfermedad por lo que actualmente vivo bajo la ayuda de los amigos de mis padres, los Jaeger. Sin embargo, estoy cansada de vivir de este modo, harta de los chismes, harta de ser la que todo el mundo señala indicando que yo asesiné a mis padres, que estoy loca o esquizofrénica. Realmente a veces me provoca correr al bosque y nunca volver, así signifique no ver de nuevo a mi mejor amigo y su familia.

―No creo que sea buena idea que dejes el pueblo, ¿acaso no has escuchado los rumores?

―Tantos rumores… si dicen que yo fui capaz de aquello, entonces es imposible que crea en rumores tan estúpidos.

―Pero, Mikasa… en luna llena se escuchan aullidos extraños.

―Eren, vivimos rodeados de bosques, es normal que algunas noches los lobos salgan.

Vivía bajo un continuo estrés, aunque los Jaeger me acompañaban y me trataban como si fuese parte de su familia, la verdad es que sentía un enorme vacío que no podía llenarse con nada, sólo quería huir y jamás volver… o al menos, desaparecer de ese pueblo que me trae tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

Me preguntaba si estaría bien levantarme una mañana, tomar mis cosas e irme, pero ¿cómo haría para vivir? En un bosque puede que consiga comida pero no un hogar… aunque también es posible que alguna persona tiempo atrás haya construido una cabaña en medio del bosque, o quizás sería buena idea atravesarlo por completo y buscar algún otro pueblo no tan supersticioso como este o incluso llegar a una ciudad.

Fue así que una mañana desperté convencida en hacerlo, pensaba que sería algo alocado, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, me iría del estúpido pueblo sin despedirme de la única familia que me cuidó ya que de hacerlo, me detendrían de algún modo, agarré mis cosas. Sólo dejé una pequeña nota, un poco de pan, agua y me fui, no podía seguir viviendo en el lugar donde todo me recordaba a mis padres, desde los buenos momentos hasta los malos y últimos. Sólo recordar cómo sus pieles se volvían cada vez más pálidas y al mismo tiempo con algunas manchas rojas, me provocaba llanto. Tenía que olvidar, y en esa casa no lo haría.

No había amanecido aun cuando ya me había internado en el bosque. Hice bien en traer ropa suficiente pues hacía mucho frío, el sonido del bosque me enervaba por completo, ya que escuchaba insectos por doquier, ramas secas rompiéndose bajo mis pies el silbido del viento que provocaba el movimiento de las hojas, tal vez me acostumbraría a ello, aquel suave sonido de los árboles, me relajaba en medio de mi inquietud.

El sol comenzó a salir, aquello era bueno, podía ver un poco mejor y eso haría que mi miedo se disipara. Caminé un poco más hasta escuchar una fuente de agua, comencé a correr hasta poder llegar al río o manantial, al llegar pude notar que se trataba de un riachuelo, pocos peces nadaban en él y el ancho de este era como de unos dos metros, el agua tal vez cubriría mis rodillas o un poco más debajo de estas, esto me llevó a pensar en que debía establecerme cerca. Me incliné y comencé a lavar mi rostro, me sentía cansada por tanto caminar así que bebí un poco de esa agua, acomodé una de las sabanas que traje conmigo y me recosté en el pasto, no sé si demoré mucho pero dormí cómoda y tranquila luego de mucho tiempo.

―Hey. ¡Oye, mujer! ¿Qué demonios haces en el bosque? ¡Oye!

Escuchaba aquella voz muy distante de mí, como si fuese un eco en mi subconsciente, sólo me acomodé un poco más buscando la comodidad del suelo, pero la voz se hizo más fuerte y persistente.

―¡Levántate! ¿O es que quieres ser comida de oso?

―¡¿Comida de oso?! ―grité mientras me sentaba llena de miedo.

Miré a diferentes direcciones y vi a un hombre a un costado de mi posición. Quedé inmóvil, no sabía si me haría daño, pero si me estaba llamando quería decir –tal vez– que no era una mala persona. Me puse en pie lentamente, él sólo me miraba como si fuese extraño ver a una mujer por estas zonas, y claro que tenía razón.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Dejé mi pueblo.

―Pues es mejor que regreses, por aquí no es seguro, ¿o es que no has escuchado las leyendas?

―No creo en eso.

―Deberías.

―¿Vives por aquí?

―Eso no te importa.

Era bastante amargado, de poco hablar, reservado, odioso y lo chistoso del asunto, es que era un enano. Lucía bastante joven, tal vez unos cinco años mayor que yo pero no llegaba a los treinta.

Me acerqué un poco a él, se colocó en posición de defensa pero señalé su rostro, tenía múltiples golpes y rasguños. Le dije que podía ayudarle a sanar, él bajó la mirada como sintiendo vergüenza por ello, finalicé con un "cuidé de mis padres mientras vivían", me devolvió la mirada con cierta nostalgia y aceptó.

Se sentó en una roca mientras fui en busca de mi bolsa, busqué entre mis cosas hasta dar con un frasco pequeño de color verde y un pañuelo blanco. Me acerqué al hombre, mojé la punta del pañuelo con el agua del riachuelo y comencé a limpiar sus heridas.

Tenía sangre coagulada cerca de su oreja derecha, varios hematomas y rasguños, parecía ser un hombre bastante descuidado, sin mencionar sus muy notorias ojeras indicativo de que poco podía descansar.

―¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto? –pregunté mientras terminaba de limpiar todas las manchas de sangre seca.

―Hablas con un hombre que vive en el bosque, ¿qué esperabas?

―Ni porque vivas en el bosque tiene sentido todo esto. –comenté al tiempo que abría en frasco.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Aloe vera, aliviará el dolor, la hinchazón y borrará los hematomas.

―Suena como una planta milagrosa.

―Algo así… en algunos casos.

―¿Por qué viniste al bosque?

―Quería escapar del pueblo… desde que mis padres fallecieron no dejan de murmurar que yo los asesiné.

―Ya veo, esa gente sigue siendo una mierda. –Era extraño que supiera de ellos, yo nunca lo había visto en el poblado.

Terminé de aplicar la crema en su rostro, de inmediato él se alejó agradeciendo casi con voz muda, al ponerme en pie el hombre preguntó si seguiría caminando o si pensaba quedarme vagando por el bosque, a lo que inmediato dijo que no era seguro, mucho menos en las noches y peor aún en las noches de luna llena. Pregunté el porqué pero no obtuve respuesta, sólo suspiró y me pidió seguirlo hasta su hogar.

Al principio sentí miedo, pero algo me decía que no era una persona mala o que sus intenciones eran hacerme algún mal, de hecho me hacía sentir todo lo contrario, incluso que éramos, en cierto modo, similares.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente para ir tras él, fueron varios minutos de silencio, el hombre realmente no hablaba mucho, o nada.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―¿Realmente no tienes alguna idea de quién soy? La gente habla mucho de mí.

―Aprendí a ignorarlos desde pequeña, pero me cansé de que fueran tan impertinentes y huí.

―No creo que huir de tu pueblo sea la palabra correcta.

―Bueno… me fui. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

―Levi.

―Mikasa.

Dije mi nombre por instinto, pero al mencionar su nombre pensé de inmediato en la gente del pueblo, creo que había escuchado ese nombre en una de las leyendas del lugar. Él volteó, supongo que sabía que pensaba en algo, a lo que preguntó al instante si había recordado la leyenda del hombre del bosque.

_¿Hombre lobo? Eren mencionó algo de eso…_

―No realmente, solo sé que he escuchado tu nombre de algún lado.

―¿Sabes por qué nadie entra al bosque? Por miedo al hombre lobo.

―¿Estás diciendo que debo creer en eso? Lo siento, pero no.

―De acuerdo. –finalizó con una muy pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Sinceramente me daba mal rollo que mencionara esa absurda leyenda, de hecho, si fuese real, él no estuviese vivo, a menos que… se trate de él mismo y por eso las heridas, suena incluso bastante lógico, pero es la vida real y no un cuento mágico.

Luego de unos quince minutos llegamos a su hogar. Era una cabaña bastante vieja y descuidada, sin embargo, al entrar, aunque había un poco de desorden, el lugar se veía bastante limpio.

―Disculpa el desorden, anoche tuve… una rabieta y no he acomodado aún. Si tienes hambre puedes agarrar la fruta que gustes en el jardín trasero.

Solo asentí con la cabeza ya que me encontraba distraída mirando los detalles de esa cabaña, había algunos golpes en las paredes, incluso agujeros de distintos tamaños pero que no eran tan grandes. Cuando regresé la mirada al hombre, lo vi recogiendo sus cosas, me acerqué a él y comencé a ayudarle en silencio.

―¿Tienes a dónde ir o algún lugar al que te esperan?

―No, mis padres era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

―No debiste abandonar tu hogar.

―Creo que el destino me tendrá algo mejor que ese pueblo.

―¿Al menos sabes qué hacer luego? –guardé silencio. La verdad no sabía ni qué hacer. El hombre suspiró resignado, colocó su mano sobre el dorso del mío y culminó diciendo: ―Quédate aquí hasta que decidas qué hacer.

No sabía el motivo por el que actuaba de esa manera conmigo si apenas me conocía, sólo le agradecí y terminé de recoger las cosas del suelo para luego ayudarle a acomodar. Tenía mucha curiosidad de preguntar el porqué la casa se encontraba en aquel estado, se supone que vivía solo, a menos de que esté harto de la soledad, y de ser eso simplemente podía dejar el bosque y buscar una nueva localidad.

―Hay noches en la que no estoy aquí. –dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ―Hoy saldré, cuando eso suceda, cierra bien la puerta de entrada, ¿entendido?

―Pero…

―En la mañana regreso, siempre vuelvo.

Realmente me parecía bastante extraño, supuse que salía de cacería en horas nocturnas así que sencillamente hice caso. Luego de acomodar, me enseñó toda la cabaña, había solo una habitación y un baño a lo que inmediato agregó que podía dormir en su cama y él en la dormilona, aunque insistí en no usurpar su colcha, indicó que no había problema alguno. Era un hombre realmente educado.

Horas más tarde me dediqué a hacer la comida, me confesó que no era bueno en ello así que como pago y agradecimiento me encargaría de apoyarle diariamente en lo que mi madre dedicó en enseñarme, puesto que ella era una eminencia en el arte culinario.

Era extraño, pero en horas de las seis treinta o casi siete, Levi se marchaba de casa, no obstante, con el pasar del tiempo, me percaté que no era todas las noches sino que salía de casa determinadas noches del mes. Las noches de luna llena.

De hecho, era en esas noches que escuchaba fuertes aullidos, pero eran diferentes a los que usualmente escuchaba, eran aullidos que de alguna forma mostraban dolor. No quería preguntarle, pero… ya comenzaba a creer en la teoría del pueblo. ¿Acaso Levi era un hombre lobo? Es decir, sólo salía en noches de luna llena antes de que el sol le permitiera a la luna ser la protagonista del cielo, y en las noches de luna creciente estaba de mal humor y ansioso, como si estuviese harto de la maldición de la luna.

Estaba tan confundida… no podía parar de pensar en ello día y noche, y seguirlo en casi total oscuridad y con neblina me enervaba por completo. No sabía qué hacer…

―Hey mocosa, te estoy hablando.

―¿Ah?

―Te estoy diciendo que anoche… me pareció ver a alguien del pueblo, creo que gritaba tu nombre.

―¿Eren?

―Pero creo que se asustó, salió corriendo por algún… motivo.

Eren es un chico muy valiente, y es extraño que salga corriendo, tuvo que haber sido algo realmente escalofriante para que decidiera eso y aquello solo logró incrementar mi curiosidad por Levi y sus salidas en noches de luna llena. Tenía que investigar y la mejor forma era seguirlo una vez él saliera de la cabaña.

Esperé hasta el atardecer. Levi me despidió con un beso en la frente, sí, el hombre se había vuelto cariñoso con el pasar del tiempo, le gustaba que estuviese con él y siendo sincera, a mí también me gustaba estar a su lado, pero estaba cansada de que me ocultase cosas. Apenas salió de la cabaña me asomé discretamente por la ventana observando el camino que él tomaba y una vez lo suficientemente lejos, salí y comenzó mi persecución.

Caminó por un aproximado de veinte o treinta minutos hasta dar con un pequeño claro. Me escondí entre los arbustos y matorrales esperando ver qué haría él. Parecía estar triste, todo el tiempo estuvo con la cabeza baja, luego suspiró y comenzó a desnudarse. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas se tornaron tibias, imagino que comenzaba a sonrojarme… tal vez debía voltear pero… no pude, simplemente me quedé admirando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, sin embargo, tenía varias cicatrices y heridas que parecían recientes.

Cuando levantó el rostro mirando hacia la luna su respiración comenzó a agitarse hasta el punto de volverse muy rápida e inestable, seguidamente gruñó y pude ver una terrible metamorfosis.

Escuché como si sus huesos se quebraran. De un segundo para el otro su columna vertebral era más larga y curva, sus brazos de igual forma se alargaron y se hicieron más gruesos, entre cada fractura que escuchaba, podía oírle gemir por el dolor que le provocaba, sus piernas fueron el punto donde comencé a llorar. Sus rodillas se retrajeron como los de cualquier animal, sus mulos se ensancharon mientras comenzaron a aparecer vellos por toda su piel cayendo finalmente al suelo como una bestia de cuatro patas. Aulló a la luna, un aullido triste, solitario y doloroso. Sentí aún mucho más pesar al ver que su rostro ya no era el de siempre. Se había alargado formando un hocico, vello por casi todo el rostro, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y claro… aquellos colmillos. Chilló como un pequeño perro cuando está triste, volvió a permanecer con la cabeza baja, tal vez sintiendo pena por su condición. Yo seguía llorando como una niña, realmente me había dolido verlo en esa situación y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Poco a poco él fue perdiendo su esencia, parecía que su mente se entregaba al lado salvaje. Pude ver que comenzaba a olfatear, algo me decía que debía correr pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. El monstruo en el que se había convertido Levi giró su cabeza hacia mi dirección, ladeó un poco la misma y pude ver cómo sus colmillos hacían aparición por un breve instante, como si estuviese gruñendo. Pellizqué mis piernas con mis manos temblorosas, buscando de forma desesperada que estas reaccionaran. Finalmente pude ponerme en pie a regañadientes y con ayuda de mis manos, me sentía como un animal intentando correr pero en cuatro patas hasta que pude dejar de temblar y permanecer en mis dos pies. Mi respiración estaba agitada pero igual sentía que me quedaba sin aliento, que moriría a manos de Levi… a manos del hombre que había comenzado a gustarme.

No sé por cuánto tiempo corrí, pero para cuando me di vuelta, no me estaba siguiendo. Caí al suelo aliviada pero asustada. Mis manos y mis piernas seguían temblando y mi corazón parecía que se escaparía de mi cuerpo, mi rostro seguramente pálido denotando tristeza al punto de romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas. Todo ese tiempo se fue pensando en él y en cómo aliviar el dolor que sentía, sabía que odiaba su situación, que sufría cada que tenía que pasar por esa metamorfosis, quedarse como un animal hasta que el sol volviera aparecer.

Para cuando volví a casa ya era casi el amanecer. Podía observar el cielo tiñéndose de rosa. Abrí la puerta y me senté en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que Levi volviera, esperando a que me dijera algo por lo sucedido anoche. Sin embargo, me quedé profundamente dormida y no fue hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado que pude reaccionar. Era Levi con dos tazas de té. Al ver su rostro, pude distinguir cada una de sus nuevas heridas. Sus labios partidos, rasguños en todo el rostro acompañado con hematomas, sus brazos totalmente rasguñados, sangre seca en lo que parecían ser cicatrices casi invisibles… llevé la mirada a sus ojos, lucía triste.

―Debes estar cansada de verme así.

―Sí, odio verte herido.

―Anoche… ¿saliste de casa? –sentí que mis huesos se enfriaron y que mis órganos habían dejado de funcionar. ―No recuerdo muy bien pero me pareció…

―¿Qué cosa?

―Yo… estaba en el claro y… agh, olvídalo. –sabía que no iba a decirlo, él estaba confundido. Supongo que sus pensamientos no eran claros cuando se transformaba.

―Te curaré.

De inmediato busqué las cosas que necesitaba y comencé a quitar todas las manchas de sangre. Él permanecía en silencio sin apartar su mirada de mí. Me sentía intimidada, más de lo normal y eso me mantenía nerviosa. Cuando pasé el paño húmedo en sus labios, le miré a los ojos y sin darme cuenta le estaba besando, pensé que me alejaría pero colocó como pudo las tazas en la mesita y me abrazó.

―Levi… te vi… lo siento.

―Entonces no me equivoqué. En realidad tu curiosidad tardó.

―Tenía tiempo preocupada por ti. Sólo sales en noches de luna llena, tu malhumor es muy notorio en luna creciente, todas las mañanas llegas con nuevas heridas y totalmente agotado, yo no quería creerlo ni aceptarlo, por eso te seguí.

―Tienes que alejarte de mí en las noches. Por ningún motivo debes buscarme cuando me transformo, no quiero herirte.

―¿Cuánto tiempo…

―Perdí la cuenta hace mucho, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que obtuve esta maldición, sólo recuerdo a mi madre llorando diciéndole a mi padre que no me asesinara. Tenía quince años. Él me trajo al bosque y apuntó su arma a mi cabeza pero… terminó por arrojarla y decirme que yo decidía si morir o vivir. Pasé años viviendo en una pequeña cueva, con esa arma a mi lado, no sé cuántas veces la llevé a mi boca pero, siempre recordaba a mi madre pidiendo por mi vida. Finalmente decidí vivir con esto, construí la cabaña gracias a lo que mi padre me había enseñado y con lo que observaba entre las ramas de los árboles. No fue fácil, pero lo logré, tal vez tengo más de cien años aquí.

―Eso quiere decir que…

―No tengo vida eterna, me pueden matar de alguna forma pero, no envejezco.

―Y si yo quiero permanecer contigo.

―No. Ni se te ocurra, no voy a permitir que vivas esto.

―¡No quiero que estés solo!

―No es tu responsabilidad, Mikasa. Vivirás tu vida normal, así te amo. –Dijo que me amaba. Yo me sentía igual pero… no quería ser una vieja y luego morir para dejarlo solo y que volviera s sufrir.

―Si yo…

―Ya he decidido. –Se levantó llevando su taza consigo, no planeaba transformarme, y conociéndolo, no lo pensaría nunca.

Es tan terco. Sabía que tiene su razón para no querer esa vida para mí, pero ¿estaba bien dejarme morir y él continuar solo? ¿Acaso no era mejor mi compañía? Hice caso omiso y bebí mi té, al menos estaba contenta de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Se quedó dormido muy rápidamente en su cama, me acosté a su lado observándolo en silencio. Me sentía angustiada de no poder solventar el tema anterior con él, fue allí que pensé en Eren, tal vez si hablaba con él y me desahogaba, podría ayudarme a hacerlo entrar en razón.

Grave error.

Me acerqué al pueblo para dar con Eren, llamar de alguna manera su atención para que se acercara a mí y así adentrarlo levemente al bosque. Al ver su casa escondida tras los matorrales, pude ver que cortaba leña en el patio trasero, tomé una piedra pequeña y la arrojé cerca de su posición, no la vio así que comencé a arrojar varias hasta que una dio con su bota. Extrañado comenzó a mirar a los lados, así que lancé otra piedra para revelarle mi posición.

Con mucha confusión caminó poco a poco hasta donde me encontraba portando el hacha en su mano como mecanismo de defensa, me hice a un lado para evitar accidentes y procedí a llamarlo.

―¿Mikasa?

―Shh, calla y ven. –Soltó el instrumento y se lanzó a los arbustos, buscándome con desespero hasta dar conmigo. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y no dudó en abrazarme. ―Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. –Y fue allí que inició lo impensable.

Al principio peleó conmigo por haberme ido y sólo dejar una nota donde indicaba que no regresaría al pueblo. Luego me abrazó diciendo que estaba feliz por verme y que no me dejaría ir a lo que de manera inmediata me aparté indicando que mi lugar era en el bosque. Al verlo confundido comencé a explicarle. No podía creerme lo de Levi indicando que yo debía estar muerta de ser eso cierto.

Mientras confesaba todo, el rostro de Eren cambiaba de expresión, miedo, cólera, tristeza, rabia. Tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y aunque le decía que me lastimaba no me soltaba, diciendo incluso que me llevaría de regreso al pueblo. Como pude me solté del agarre de Eren, lo empujé. Su cabeza dio contra el árbol tras él dejándole inconsciente. Realmente pensé que lo había asesinado, pero al acercarme y comprobar si seguía vivo, pude sentir su respiración, aquello me alivió un poco pero me alejé rápidamente.

Luego de muchos minutos corriendo, me encontré con el riachuelo donde Levi y yo nos conocimos. Me senté en una de las rocas a la orilla pensando en lo que había hecho, ya que por supuesto metí la pata hasta el fondo ya que descubrí a Levi. Y por si fuera poco, dije que él no era inmortal. Si algo le sucedía a él sería mi culpa, y jamás me perdonaría por ello. Esperaba que Eren no dijera nada, que me perdonara por no volver con él pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien, y dado a su condición en las lunas llenas, no podría nunca dejarlo solo.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? Te busqué por toda la casa. Me asusté.

―Lo… Lo siento, yo…

―Sé que debes estar enojada por la decisión que tomé respecto a ti. Eres… lo mejor que me ha sucedido, y por supuesto quiero que estés conmigo toda mi vida, pero ya ves cómo regreso a casa, esas transformaciones duelen, sufres múltiples fracturas, regeneraciones de huesos para adquirir la forma de bestia, la piel se rasga… son muchas cosas.

―Lo sé, lo vi.

―¿Y entonces por qué quieres esta vida?

―Porque así no estarás solo, juntos podemos con eso.

―No voy a cambiar de opinión. No puedo traerte a esta vida de mierda. No a ti. Regresemos a la cabaña, en un rato va a oscurecer.

Dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña, me abrió la puerta, entré y volvió a cerrarla. Giré de inmediato pero aunque intenté abrir la puerta, él no lo permitió.

―¡Levi!

―No me sigas, por favor.

―Sólo… recuerda que siempre estaré para ti.

―Te besaría pero, el sol comienza a irse. Nos vemos mañana.

No era fácil tener que soportar este dolor. Me dolía el hecho de que él pasara por esto, saber su historia y todo lo que ha vivido es doloroso. Saber que no sólo debe cargar con esa maldición sino que también lo lastima es algo que me rompe el corazón en trozos pequeños y finalmente que él no me permitirá vivir con él hasta el fin de los tiempos era lo que más me dolía.

Ahora además ese dolor se sumaba mi preocupación por Eren y la gente del pueblo. No quería siquiera pensar si Eren se atrevería a confesar lo que dije y todo el pueblo levante una revuelta para buscar a Levi y finalizar lo que su padre no pudo. Aquel tormento no me dejó dormir la noche entera, sólo escuchaba los aullidos de Levi a lo lejos, era irónico que eso me mantuviera calmada, ya que, aunque sabía que estaba sufriendo, tenía la certeza de que él continuaba respirando.

º º º

―Hey… Mikasa. ¡Mikasa!

―¿Hmm?

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi querido Levi, se burló diciendo que tenía enormes ojeras. Me había quedado dormida apoyada en la mesa, me acomodé en el asiento y acaricié su rostro magullado. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviese en casa que no pude evitar besarle. Era nuestro segundo beso.

―Yo también te extrañé. Estoy cansado, y supongo que tú no dormiste demasiado.

―No. Estuve escuchándote toda la noche, era mi melodía para saber que aún estabas cerca, de algún modo, conmigo. –Mentí, aunque tenía algo de verdad.

―¿Y si dormimos…juntos?

Me sonrojé al instante, pero no pude decir que no. Nos acostamos y de forma instantánea me abrazó y besó la nuca susurrando suavemente "descansa". Cerré mis ojos complacida de estar entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, realmente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Que fuese… ¿mi hombre? Supongo que sí, una extraña relación de pareja.

El tiempo fue pasando, me sentí feliz y agradecida con Eren por haber guardado el secreto. Tal vez entendió mis sentimientos permitiendo que viviese con Levi. O tal vez estaba tan decepcionado de mí que me dio por muerta en su vida. Fuese cual fuese el caso, estaba totalmente agradecida con él.

Levi tenía toda la razón con respecto a que el tiempo pasaba por alto en el bosque, pero era mucho desde que vivía con él. Dos o tres años tal vez o quizás más, era feliz, solo éramos él y yo en medio de la nada. Intenté quedar embarazada pero él no quería tener hijos por miedo a su maldición, no quería que sus hijos pasasen por el mismo problema, eso me tenía un poco decepcionada. Realmente quería ser madre.

Era la primera noche de luna creciente. Como era costumbre, Levi miraba por la ventana, harto de aquel ciclo, si pudiese deshacerse de la luna lo haría sin chistar. Le abracé por la espalda, su ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentado, posó sus manos sobre las mías murmurando que odiaba las noches de luna creciente.

―Y yo odio cuando te colocas así. Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de té. –Asintió y me siguió a la mesa, la cena estaba hecha y el té servido.

―Últimamente he escuchado mucho ruido. Proviene de la aldea.

―¿Ruido cómo?

―Me parece que están talando los árboles.

―Tal vez van a construir más casas. Tranquilo, estamos muy apartados del pueblo.

―No quiero que se acerquen, de ser así me iré de aquí.

―De ser así, nos iremos de aquí. Corrijo. –dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

―Tienes razón.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que vi a Eren que jamás consideré aquel ruido como un factor peligroso, sin embargo, llamó mi atención.

Días más tarde llegó la luna llena y con ello mis noches de desvelo, sufriendo con él a la distancia. De alguna u otra forma me había convertido también en lo mismo que él, pues aunque yo no podía no sentir lo mismo que él, sí sentía el dolor de la impotencia mientras rogaba por su bienestar. Cada noche de luna llena no podía evitar pensar en Eren y el rostro de odio que mostró cuando le confesé que me había enamorado del hombre lobo.

Al amanecer de la segunda noche de luna llena, Levi volvió a casa, se acostó luego de curarlo cayendo en un profundo sueño. Me alisté y salí hacia el pueblo luego de tanto tiempo. Me acerqué de nuevo hacia la casa de Eren, pude verlo a él junto a Armin quien parecía discutir con él. Cuando detallé más a Eren, me percaté que había cambiado demasiado. Era un hombre musculoso, rostro temerario, cabello largo recogido con una cola. Se encontraba sin camisa en ese momento tratando de ignorar al más pequeño.

La casa de Eren también había cambiado, no sabría explicarlo pero se veía diferente… quizá sola, descuidada, ¿Carla y Grisha habrán muerto? De sólo pensarlo se me rompe el corazón y podría entender el cambio de Eren.

―¡Ya te dije que voy a matarlo! –Gritó Eren tomando a Armin por el cuello de la camisa, lo levantó con una mano arrojándolo hacia los árboles cerca de mi posición.

Casi chillo del susto. Eren parecía un brabucón, se alejó del lugar tomando un arma y lo que parecía una lanza de madera. Con el mayor silencio que pude, me acerqué a Armin, lo llamé entre susurros. El hombre se asustó pero le pedí que guardara silencio. Apenas me vio se levantó a pesar del dolor y corrió hacia mí.

―Mikasa, tienen que irse. Eren quiere matar al hombre lobo. Le supliqué para que no lo hiciera pero anda obsesionado con eso.

―¿Có—Cómo que quiere matarlo?

―Carla lo mantuvo calmado pero cuando ella falleció enloqueció, comenzó a entrenar y dijo que te traería de regreso así tú lo llegaras a odiar, dijo que tú no podías estar con… una mierda de monstruo, palabras textuales. Le supliqué para que reaccionara y te dejara ser feliz pero… está sumergido en la locura, te quiere para él y sabe ya dónde queda el lugar donde él va en las noches de luna llena. Deben irse ya, Mikasa.

―No logro… comprender. –Estaba tan impresionada que las ideas y conclusiones no llegaban a mi cerebro, o al menos el mensaje que me había dado no podía comprenderlo.

―Escucha, Eren te desea, y no de buena forma, es una obsesión. Va a asesinar a tu hombre lobo y te traerá a la fuerza, te obligará a estar con él.

―Él no pude obligarme a eso.

―¡Mikasa! Entiende. Vete del bosque, busquen otro lugar para vivir, Eren ha decidido atacar, creo que lo hará hoy en la noche con otros matones de la aldea, por favor, deben irse. ¡Anda!

Me puse en pie, aunque corría lo más rápido que podía mi mente divagaba en las palabras de Armin, me distraía en sólo pensar en lo que el Eren de ahora se había convertido y en lo que era capaz de hacer.

Fue por estar distraída que pisé un área del bosque que no conocía, cuando me percaté de ello, ya me había adentrado demasiado. Me detuve mirando a mí alrededor, el horror me hizo correr muy probablemente en el sentido contrario. Estaba perdida, asustada porque Levi estaba en casa durmiendo, y aunque él sabía defenderse, no era posible hacer algo en contra de un grupo completo de asesinos. Volví a correr, todo de regreso, intentando reconocer los árboles que había visto mientras Armin y Eren estaban en mi cabeza. Debía concentrarme, volver a casa con Levi.

Las horas pasaban, Levi estaría desesperado buscándome o tal vez seguiría durmiendo, el sol estaba ya dando su resplandor en mi espalda, eso quiere decir que ya era tarde como para salir huyendo, Levi no aceptaría huir mientras fuera luna llena ya que siempre decía que podía lastimarme cuando perdía la razón al transformarse.

Cuando recuperé el sendero ya conocido eran probablemente las dieciséis horas pasadas. Estaba agotada, sedienta, pero lo único que quería era ver a Levi, rogaba por una noche lluviosa, una noche donde la luna no apareciese pero el cielo estaba despejado. Comencé a llorar, frustrada y triste, no quería vivir sin Levi. Llegué al riachuelo, bebí agua y continué mi camino, mis piernas temblaban por el cansancio pero no podía ni debía detenerme, no si quería advertirle.

…

…

Había hojas secas y ramas en el suelo, y yo sobre ellas. ¿Me había desmayado? ¿Por qué? Bebí agua para recuperar energías pero estaba en el suelo totalmente mareada. Me levanté poco a poco, escuché la voz de Levi llamarme en un grito. Susurré su nombre repetidas veces pero era lo único que salía de mi boca.

―Debes ir a casa, ya está oscureciendo. Te dejé comida en la mesa. Ve, te amo.

―Levi… Levi…

―Mikasa, muero por quedarme contigo y llevarte a casa, pero el sol se está ocultando más temprano de lo normal, debo irme y tú a casa.

―Peligro… hay peligro.

―¿Eh? ¿De qué carajos hablas?

―Eren.

―¿Quién mierdas es ese pendejo?

―Levi, escucha. –Aunque todo me daba vueltas, debía al menos advertirle. ―Mi amigo quiere entrar al bosque, matarte, con otros.

―El bosque es peligroso de noche, cuando ellos intenten acercarse a mí, algún animal salvaje los atacará primero. Ve a casa.

Besó mi frente y se fue. Rompí en llanto. Estaba asustada debía protegerlo y si no podía moriría en el intento. Me levanté, arrastré mis piernas por el camino en que él se fue, poco a poco iba recuperando la lucidez, por lo que comencé a caminar más rápido. El sol se había ido, pero la luna estaba oculta por una nube enorme, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese por última vez.

Al llegar al claro pude verlo esperando a la luna, la cual estaba a punto de salir. Susurré su nombre, él pareció escucharme, ya que giró hacia mí, me miró con decepción mientras su cuerpo volvía a transformarse, era la segunda vez que veía aquello y me dolió igual que la primera vez. No había culminado la metamorfosis cuando corrió hacia mí, di un paso atrás llena de miedo, él mismo sería quien acabaría con mi vida.

Me empujó y rasguñó los brazos y piernas, me alzó y finalmente me tiró contra un árbol. Luego de allí no pude sentir más dolor, parecía como si me hubiesen sedado. Apenas y podía respirar. Se acercaba a mí nuevamente cuando algo lo lastimó por la espalda, Eren había llegado con su banda. Lo vi saltar, gruñir, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y finalmente se cerraron mis ojos. Sólo escuchaba los gritos de los hombres y Eren llamándome por mi nombre con desespero, pero luego no pude mantener mis sentidos.

º º º

_Yo soy Levi, estoy "muerto" desde los quince años cuando adquirí esta maldición, ahora soy un hombre lobo. Mikasa es el amor de mi vida, es la única que me regresó a la vida pero… algo no está bien. ¿Por qué veo la luna de color rojo, por qué recuerdo gritos, por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo? Tengo una herida. No, son varias, en mis piernas, brazos y el torso. ¿Qué pasó?_

Caí al suelo. Pude ver mi mano volver casi a la normalidad. Mikasa tenía razón, aquellos tipos vendrían por mí, me atacarían y lo lograron, pero yo sigo vivo, ellos probablemente no. Pero… yo… yo ataqué a Mikasa. No. No, eso tiene que ser mi imaginación, no un recuerdo. Aullé cuando terminé de pelear, ese tipo gritó el nombre de mi chica y fue allí que lo maté. Él… lloraba mirando hacia el sauce.

Levanté como pude el dorso, había alguien bajo el sauce. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Me arrastré hacia esa persona, no lograba ver de quién se trataba pero mi corazón ardía, mis recuerdos borrosos me decían que se trataba de Mikasa.

A unos quince metros pude verla. El cabello cubría su rostro pero pude reconocer de inmediato su bufanda roja. Grité. Yo la maté, maté a la mujer que amo. Sin importar el dolor que sentía me puse en pie, llegué hasta ella cojeando, caí a su lado tomándola entre mis brazos aún deformados.

―¿Mi—kasa?

Ella no respondía, había perdido mucha sangre. Su piel estaba pálida, sus labios ya no eran rosados, sin embargo escuché su corazón, latía lentamente y su respiración era cortada, débil. Seguía con vida.

Me encontraba en la situación por la que no quería vivir jamás con ella. Mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad. Yo debía decidir si dejarla morir por mi propia culpa o si debía salvarla pero condenarla a esta maldita tortura.

Lo más molesto era que debía decidir antes de que mi cuerpo volviera a ser completamente humano, si dejaba que pasara el tiempo y volvía a ser yo, mi saliva no sería capaz de transmitir la maldición. Pero no quería… no quería verla sufrir al igual que yo.

No sabía si era mejor vivir sin ella, o vivir con ella compartiendo la miseria de vivir apartados de la sociedad como unos marginados, yo sólo le deseaba una vida normal como yo no la tuve.

La acerqué a mi pecho, la abracé fuertemente. Su cuerpo tomaba posiciones extrañas así que supe que le rompí varios huesos, tal vez le destruí la columna. Soy una mierda, yo debía morir y ella continuar con su vida, ¿por qué estoy condenado a sufrir esto? Primero, mi padre me apartó como si fuese un leproso, luego vi a mi madre morir a manos de el que se hacía llamar su esposo sólo por traerme comida al bosque, después de eso yo mismo lo maté y juré nunca más volver al pueblo o ligarme con esa gente.

Pero esta chica cambió mi vida por completo, aunque al principio quería que me dejara solo rápido, su sonrisa me cautivó, sus cuidados… su comida. Todo en ella me enamoró, me hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido, y claro, yo mismo acabé con ella, es mi karma.

La dejé en el suelo. Mis manos ya estaban prácticamente normales y la respiración de Mikasa casi cesaba. Ya no escuchaba su corazón latir. Se me acababa el tiempo y no había decidido, o tal vez sí. Realmente no quería ver a mi chica vivir como yo vivo. Era mejor dejarla ir, dejar que se reuniera con su familia. Esperar a que ella me perdonara en algún momento, prefiero ser odiado.

Grité con fuerza, aunque se escuchó realmente un gruñido. Me descubrí llorando por ella. La cagué.

―¡MIKASAAA! –Tal vez eran los gritos más horrorosos que he emitido, no me importaba si quiera si me escuchaban en el pueblo, la quería conmigo, como humana, y dejarla ir era mi peor tortura. Pensé que viviría esto muchas décadas después.

No.

No podía vivir sin ella.

Tenía que traerla de regreso, ella era mía. Quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

Volví a tomarla entre mis brazos, mordí su pecho pero… ya no respiraba. La dejé morir. Decidí demasiado tarde. Estaba furioso, amargado, hastiado por mi actitud, me odiaba, odiaba a esos tipos.

Entré en desesperación y la mordí de nuevo en el cuello, quedándome allí por varios segundos, lamentándome por ella mientras todo mi cuerpo volvía a ser humano. Me quedé allí hasta que recuperé mi forma humana, lleno de su sangre.

Minutos después me alejé de ella, me senté y recliné en el sauce. Ella lucía hermosa, la luz del sol parecía que le devolvía el color de su piel. No podía dejar de mirarla, ni podía dejar de llorarla.

―Soy un inútil.

Cerré los ojos. Ya no quería seguir con esa vida tan miserable, estaba cansado de todo, de mí mismo.

Escuché un suspiro.

Eso era imposible…

Sólo estaba yo en ese lugar. Miré a Mikasa, su pecho se levantaba y bajaba con suavidad, muy lento. ¿Estaba viva? Gateé hasta estar a su lado, las heridas de su cuello y pecho comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras que en sus brazos y piernas habían cicatrices en vez de rasguños.

―Mikasa…

La llevé conmigo hasta el sauce, no me importaba estar vuelto mierda, que me doliera hasta la pepita del… sólo me importaba que ella cuando despertara me viera, me golpeara y me dijera que soy un maldito loco imbécil asesino y que no quería saber más nunca algo sobre mí, no me importaba nada, sólo que ella estuviese viva, respirando.

Esperé no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que sus párpados comenzaron a temblar y a abrirse lentamente. Se quejaba un poco, era normal que le doliera. Abrió sus ojos y me miró.

―Levi… estás vivo.

―Perdóname. Yo…

No finalicé mis palabras ya que ella me tomó de la nuca, me acercó hasta sus labios y me besó. Estaba feliz, no me odiaba, creo. Cuando ella se alejó, se sentó cómodamente y miró a su alrededor, cerré los ojos esperando mi regaño.

―Cuéntame.

―Yo… te lastimé y casi mueres por mi culpa. –Ella ladeó el rostro, estaba confundida. ―Antes de terminar de matarte, llegaron los tipos esos, me atacaron, como ves me jodieron y yo terminé matándolos. No sé cómo pero al despertar los vi muertos, cuando te vi… yo quería morir. Al final decidí y te traje de regreso, perdóname.

―¿Tú…

―Te he convertido. Lamento pasarte la maldición, fue egoísta de mi parte, puedes odiarme por decidir por ti.

―¿Odiarte? Mi mayor anhelo era compartir esto contigo, no me importa si las noches de luna llena me lastiman, yo estaré contigo y ambos seremos fuertes, lograremos muchas cosas, no quería morir y dejarte solo.

La amo. La amo tanto que no pude evitar volver a llorar. Ella me abrazó con ternura susurrando a mi oído que la hacía feliz, pero en realidad era al revés.

Ella podía irse y tener una nueva vida feliz, yo en cambio, dependo de ella, mientras ella sonría, respire y sea feliz, me basta y me sobra, así incluso ella me hubiese odiado por convertirla en una mujer lobo.


End file.
